The Adventure of the Extras
by Lunatic Red Eyes
Summary: When the other smashers go missing, it's up to Toon Link, Wolf, and Jigglypuff to find out what's happen, and save the smash world.
1. Party at Luigi's Mansion

**So, Wolf, Jigglypuff and Toon Link didn't really get any involvement in the Subspace Emissary. Well, it turns out that some time afterwards, this surprising team went on their own adventure.**

**I do not own Super Smash Bros or Luigi's Mansion.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Game!"<strong>

"Jigglypuff!"

"What's the matter, scared?"

"HYAYAYAYA! *pant*"

The taunts of Jigglypuff, Wolf, and Toon Link echoed throughout Luigi's Mansion as the timed Brawl ended. Silence followed as they waited to be teleported back to Smash Mansion. And they waited… and they waited…

Toon Link was the first to break the silence. "Okay, what's the joke here? Come on, why have we been here for five minutes?"

"Puff!"

"If this is that hand's idea of a sick joke… Well, if we're going to be waiting, I'm going to take look inside of this mansion."

"But aren't the rules-"

"Hey kid, we're not battling, those rules don't apply. Now if you want you can come explore with me or you can stay out here and wait to get eaten by the local wildlife."

"Nope, I'm listening to the rules."

"Fine. If you disappear, I'll just let Master Hand know you were eaten by whatever crazy wildlife found you. Since this place is full of carnivorous plants, walking mushrooms, ghosts… But, you're a good little boy that listens to the rules, so I'll respect that and let you stay out here." Wolf then walked into the mansion, leaving the boy and the living balloon creature outside.

"Ah, let him go, we'll be fine out here by ourselves, right Jigglypuff? …Jigglypuff?" Toon Link looked up to see the pokémon following Wolf into the mansion. "Well… Just me, I guess… Alone… In this cold, dark forest… Oh, why couldn't I have brought my lantern to this tournament?" In the distance there was a howl, making Toon Link finally snap and run into Luigi's mansion, now a place the seemed much more welcoming, yelling, "WAIT FOR ME!"

In actuality, it probably wasn't the best idea for a scared person to run into a haunted mansion. Toon Link stopped running after he got into the main hallway on the first floor, panting and trying to calm down. "Ugh, that was terrifying… Well, now that I'm in here, where'd those two go? I hope Wolf isn't being mean to Jigglypuff." Toon Link mindlessly went into a room with no lights on, with a crystal ball in the center. "Hey, I've seen one of these before! That fortune teller had one!"

"That is correct, child."

"Gah! Who said that!"

A ghost with purple hair and skin materialized in the chair by the crystal ball. "Oh my, did I scare you, child? I'm sorry. Though I suppose it is only natural for a ghost! Hack ka ha harf! …Excuse me, I don't laugh much. Haven't laughed like that since Luigi first came here. What is your name, child?"

Toon Link just stood still, his eyes wide open.

"Oh my… It seems he's paralyzed with fear. I'm not here to hurt you, calm down. Do you need help? I can tell your future."

"I-I'm L-l-link… M-mostly called T-t-toon L-link… I-I-I'm looking for my f-f-friends..."

"Oh, are they the wolf and the odd pink thing that came in?"

"Y-y-y-yes…"

"Oh! The spirits tell me that you may find them if you exit this room, take a left, then go down the hall to the right, then take another left, then go to the door to the left!"

"Okay thanks got to go BYE!" Toon Link immediately ran out of the room.

"What a nice child! Haackth ha ha hork!"

Toon Link somehow managed to get those directions correct in his terrified dash away from that room, and opened the door to find Wolf... playing pool?

"Ah, look who decided to join us!" Toon Link remained standing in front of the door, holding it shut. "Um, kid? What's the matter, scared?"

"E-e-extremely!"

"Look, sorry for leaving you out there. Why don't you just take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong?"

"W-well, I thought I was going to stay outside with Jigglypuff, but then Jigglypuff followed you inside. Then I still planned on staying outside, but I heard a wolf howl and got terrified and ran inside."

"…I feel moderately insulted by that."

"And then I tried to calm down, and I went into a room and then there was a ghost! I mean sure, I think she was trying to be nice since she told me where you were, but still, it was a ghost! As soon as she told me I ran out of there, still terrified, and now I'm here!"

"So you were scared by the ghosts?"

"Yep."

"Well let me tell you, the ghosts, or at the very least the few that I've talked to, and actually quite friendly, though apparently they enjoy scaring Luigi just for being Luigi. It sounds like even the ghost you saw was trying to be friendly."

"But they're ghosts! Ghosts are always terrifying! Shoot, I mean I've fought giant monsters all the time, and even Ganondorf himself, but you know that the only one of those monsters that really terrified me was the giant ghost!"

"Look kid, I don't really understand your world, but look at you! You have the Triforce of Courage! Not sure what that really does, but if you have some kind of thing with courage in it, are you really going to let yourself be scared by ghosts? Friendly ghosts at that?"

"…I guess not. Why are you being nice to me?"

"Ugh, look kid, did Fox tell you anything? Don't listen to him, of course he's going to try to make me look bad around everyone. I'm not heartless. Maybe I'm not the nicest guy you know, but I'm not heartless."

"He said you're not safe to be around, but you don't seem that dangerous."

"…Stop insulting me."

"Ahaha, sorry. By the way, where's Jigglypuff? And who were you playing pool with?"

"Yeah, about that…"

Suddenly, a skinny blue ghost with a pool stick phased in through the door behind Toon Link. "Hey Wolfie! I got snacks!"

"…Don't even **think** of calling me Wolfie. I just met you ten minutes ago!" Unfortunately, Wolf failed to notice Toon Link start running towards the nearby door until it was too late. "No wait, don't open-"

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, gglypufff, Jiggllllyyyyy, jigglyyyyyypuffffff." The infamous song of Jigglypuff echoed throughout the room, sending Wolf and Toon Link into a deep sleep. The ghost also fell asleep, sinking into the basement… Too bad for him, since the room directly below was the one that led to the sewer system.

**[The next morning]**

Wolf opened his eyes to see he was on the floor of the room he had been in before Toon Link opened the door to the room Jigglypuff was practicing singing in. He saw Toon Link asleep by the door and Jigglypuff asleep on a chair. Looking at Toon Link's face, though, he noticed that there was a drawn on monocle and goatee on his face. "Oh great… That probably means…" Wolf turned around the oddly large mirror in the room to see that there was a rather goofy eye drawn on his cybernetic eye patch and a moustache drawn on his face.

"…I'm going to resist the urge to strangle that balloon. I'm going to walk away. I will not strangle the balloon and possibly scar Toon Link's mind more than has already happened." Wolf then left the room to go wash his face off in the nearby bathroom.

Toon Link got up next. He looked in the mirror and was instead greatly amused by his face, and cheerfully woke up Jigglypuff. After Wolf returned, much arguing took place until Toon Link finally agreed to wash off the marker, so they could get to the bigger problem.

"Okay, while I understand having to stay here for a little bit, if no one's come to get us for the entire night, something has to be wrong."

"Maybe they forgot about us?"

"Jiggly!"

"Not sure what balloon here said, but I think it had to do with how there's no way they could have forgotten us for this long, since the next people to take a brawl would have seen that we're still here."

"Puff!"

"Yes you say? Good, I actually guessed right. Well then, if they're not going to teleport us back, then we'll just have to go back ourselves."

"What! That's so far, it'd take a month to walk back!"

"Oh, I never said we were going to walk back. Kid, there are some advantages to not being completely obedient to the rules, because look what I have here." Wolf then took out a Smash Ball and broke it open.

"Wait, where did you get that?"

"The Item Storage room is surprisingly unguarded. Now," Wolf grabbed onto Toon Link's arm and Jigglypuff's… stubby, hand-like thing. **"We're gonna have fun with this thing."**


	2. Missing

**Well, now that I'm back from Europe, this story can be continued! (Until I leave again…)**

**Wolf: Hey, can I say something? You're making me too nice!**

**Me: Well of course I am! Do you really think this story could work if you weren't? So I edited your personality to have a soft spot for kids. Though I suppose there's no way to tell how old Jigglypuff is…**

**Wolf: But-**

**Me: I wouldn't question me, as I could just as easily make the next chapter about you dancing in a ballerina dress reciting a sonnet to Fox.**

**Wolf: …**

**Me: Ah, don't worry, I don't write yaoi… or any romance, technically, so you're safe… Though that would be quite an amusing event to observe... Well, I don't own Super Smash Bros., so now we begin!**

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is so much fun!" Toon Link was truly enjoying his ride in the Landmaster.<p>

Wolf, on the other hand, was not. When he had gone to the recently installed onboard restroom (he'd never again take suspicious looking food from ghosts resembling butlers), despite having made clear to not touch anything, Toon Link had decided to go up to the controls and start driving it himself. Needless to say, having the entire vehicle jerk forward with no warning could not end well, and within a series of events, Wolf was knocked unconscious, the Landmaster ended up crashing through part of Smashville, temporarily taking part in an F-Zero race on Port Town Areo Drive, and finally ended up in Rayquaza's lake before Wolf regained consciousness and seized the controls, driving away the angry sky dragon and getting the focus back on getting to Smash Mansion.

"Don't push your luck, kid! You're lucky I'm still letting you ride in here after what you did! Admittedly, if I didn't bring you back I'd probably be punished in some way by Master Hand."

"Jigglypuff."

"Don't try to cheer me up, balloon, I still can't understand a word you say. Ugh, why do I even keep trusting giant disembodied body parts, first Andross, now two hands…"

"Can I drive again?"

"No… If you want to drive someone's self designed vehicle, so ask Fox or Falco… Maybe even Olimar or Samus, but you're not driving this one again. In fact I think that, thanks to your antics, we're out of gas." Indeed, the Landmaster started to slow down, then disappeared.

"Umm, well, at least we're close to the mansion, at least. It's less fun walking, though."

* * *

><p>Quite a distance further...<p>

"So anyway, we were on the way to Windfall Island, but suddenly-"

"Hey kid?"

"And then there was just this big explosion-"

"Kid?"

"But of course I-"

"Link! I'd love to hear how you did this trading quest or whatever, but maybe you should look in front of us."

"Huh, what is it- whoa…" The three had reached Smash Mansion… or at least, where it should have been. Instead there was nothing. Not even rubble from some kind of destruction, nothing but grass, rocks, and Jigglypuff walking around. "What's happened to this place?"

"What are you asking me for? I was with you the whole time. I guess this says why we weren't teleported back…"

"Did everyone decided to take Smash Mansion and push it somewhere else or something?"

"Why would they do that? It's not like they were being threatened by a giant carnivorous worm from Alaska or something," Wolf stated, sitting down on the ground.

"Well I'd… wait, did you hear something."

"No. Why?"

"Huh, I could have sworn I heard a muffled beeping sound."

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything around here, but if there really is something around here making a noise, we better find it." Wolf started to stand back up, when suddenly.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" From below Wolf popped up Mr. Game and Watch, furious at being sat on.

"Great, of all the people we could possibly find, and it's the one person that's harder to understand than a pokémon. It's like whoever's done this wants us to have as hard of a time as possible."

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep." Mr. Game and Watch was doing strange poses, as if he were trying to convey something in his odd language.

"Oh great, a game of charades. Kid, you go ahead and try to get this down, it looks like the balloon might have actually found something." Wolf then walked over to Jigglypuff, leaving poor Toon Link to attempt to understand the odd creature of the Superflat World. Jigglypuff seemed to be trying to open something, without success, and inflated in anger.

"Um, so what's this anyway?" Wolf said as he picked it up. He suddenly had an inexplicable urge to hold it above his head, when a voice came out of nowhere.

**You got an empty bottle! Set it to C to- wait, something's already inside.**

In the distance, Toon Link yelled, "I didn't even pick anything up! Why does that voice follow me!"

Wolf and Jigglypuff ignored his outburst, instead looking inside the not-so-empty bottle. Inside there was an odd orb of light with wings. It seemed to be flying into the edges of the bottle, trying to get out. "Hm, so you were trying to open this? Well, this shouldn't be too hard," Wolf said, pulling the lid off the glass container. The orb flew out, and immediately started yelling.

"HEY! Thanks for letting me out! I'm Navi the fairy!"

"…Hey, I've seen you before. Aren't you usually with normal Link?"

"I am! Hey, listen! You arrived just five minutes too late! Everything's gone!"

"Um, yeah, I have eyes- well, an eye, you know. You didn't need to tell me that. What was that about five minutes?"

"The mansion was attacked! Everyone was able to hold off the attackers for quite a while, but then more people came with some kind of weapon, and with just that one weapon, everyone lost! And then about five minutes ago, the entire mansion just disappeared!"

"Seriously? Just five minutes! UGH, we could have made it if that kid didn't cause such a big problem!"

"But listen! Link put me in that empty bottle, and I managed to evade capture! Though I guess since I'm not a smasher, they wouldn't have really cared anyway. Hey! Isn't that Link over there?"

"Um, that's the other Link…" But Navi had already flown over to Toon Link, who was still trying to understand Mr. Game and Watch, and failing.

"HEY! Link, you look shorter!"

"BEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Gee, why's everyone yelling all of a sudden?"

"Wait, darn it, you're that other Link! Why are there two Links in this competition anyway?"

"…Who are you?"

"Your counterpart's companion, apparently," Wolf explained, walking over with Jigglypuff.

"That's right! HEY! What's Mr. Game and Watch doing here anyway?"

"Beep beep beep, beep beepbeep beep beep, beepbeep beep."

"You lay flat on the ground and no one saw you?"

"You can understand him?" Wolf and Toon Link both yelled at the same time.

"Yep!"

"BEEEEEEEEEP!" Mr. Game and Watch started pointing behind the four others.

"There's someone coming up behind us?"

"Oh no, they didn't come back, did they?" Everyone turned around, and were rather confused by what they saw. Walking towards them was a tall, skinny man wearing shiny, gold colored clothing and purple sunglasses with a gold outline. What was confusing about him, though, was his hair. He had an afro at least five times the size of his head, which was red on one side and white on the other. He had a pokémon following him carrying a radio playing music. After a few seconds, though, Navi recognized him.

"Watch out! He was one of the attackers! His name is Miror B., and he's a villainous Pokémon Trainer! The pokémon behind him is a Ludicolo!"

"He's a villain? With that hair?"

"This guy's looks weirder than Tingle…"

"Jiggly…"

"Stop the music!" The Ludicolo carrying the radio turned it off. "Fuhohohoh. I was told that we missed one, but it looks like I've found four! An elf, a flat man, a dog, and a pokémon! I'll be phrased for bringing back all these smashers!" Miror B. took out a strange looking device which resembled the Star Rod, but where the star would normally be, there was a black purple colored orb that seemed to have electricity in it.

"…Did he seriously just call me a DOG! There won't be anything left of him when I'm through with him!"

"Wait, watch out! That device is what was used to defeat everyone!"

"What!" As Navi said this, the orb sent out a wave of energy which flew by at a high speed, hitting everyone. Wolf, Toon Link, and Jigglypuff remained standing, completely unaffected, as well as Navi, who remained floating.

"Umm. That was the horrible weapon? Seemed more like a fancy light show, if you ask me." However, Toon Link looked back, and saw-

"No! Mr. Game and Waaaaaatch!" Mr. Game and Watch had been transformed into a trophy. The odd thing, though, was that the base of the trophy had an appearance similar to the orb on the weapon.

"Oh my, why are the three of you unaffected? I must report this." Miror B. took out three poké balls. "Go, my Ludicolo! Grab the trophy and let's go! Escape!" He then took off running at a rather surprising speed, considering the size of his hair.

"Oh no you don't!" Wolf was about to leap forward and attack, but was stopped by Toon Link.

"Wait. Maybe we shouldn't attack, but follow. If he's as smart as he looks (which would be not smart at all), then if we follow him he might lead us right to his base!"

"Grr, fine. I will get my revenge on him for calling me a dog, though. That's beyond insulting."

"Okay, fine. You don't see me getting mad for calling me an elf, though."

"I don't think I've ever seen you mad, period."

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I think about it, who ever came up with the Smash Mansion idea anyway? It's on nearly every Smash fanfiction... Oh well. As for the addition of Navi, there's no way that our three heros would know what half the creatures I plan for them to encounter are. So Navi's going to get to serve the purpose that she serves in her own game, and explain whatver enemies appear. And of course, another character adds for more chances for random references...<strong>


End file.
